The invention relates to a mobile high-pressure cleaning apparatus with a vehicle trailer, on the chassis of which at least two running wheels are held so as to be rotatable about a common axis of rotation for moving the high-pressure cleaning apparatus, and with a high-pressure cleaning appliance having a motor and a pump driven by the motor for pressurizing water which can be directed at an object which is to be cleaned, and also with at least one water storage tank for storing water for the high-pressure cleaning appliance.
By means of such a high-pressure cleaning apparatus, water can be pressurized and directed at an object which is to be cleaned. The high-pressure cleaning apparatus for this purpose has a high-pressure cleaning appliance with a pump which is driven by a motor.
The high-pressure cleaning apparatus can be used at different operating sites, in particular on construction sites. If a water supply mains is available at the operating sites, the high-pressure cleaning appliance can be supplied with water from the water supply mains. A water supply mains is however not available at all operating sites. The high-pressure cleaning apparatus therefore has at least one water storage tank for storing water for the high-pressure cleaning appliance. The water storage tank may have a volume of several hundred liters, for example a volume of 300 liters or 500 liters. The at least one water storage tank can be filled with water at a collection point, and then the high-pressure cleaning apparatus can be driven to a desired operating site. At the operating site, the high-pressure cleaning appliance can be supplied with water from the at least one water storage tank.
When the high-pressure cleaning appliance is connected to a public water supply mains, the mains network operator frequently demands that it be ensured by suitable measures that water taken from the water supply mains cannot unintentionally be returned back into the water supply mains. This is intended to ensure that the water supply mains does not come into contact with possibly contaminated water.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a mobile high-pressure cleaning apparatus of the generic type such that the high-pressure cleaning appliance can be provided either with water from the at least one water storage tank or from a water supply mains, there being no risk of water taken from the water supply mains being able to be fed to the water supply mains again.